Sorcery
It was rare for one to be born with the gift to harness the Verto Magica, also called “the Turning,” in the days of the Steel Age, but it is rarer still in this current age of uncertainty. What scholarship remains on these “true sorcerers” suggests that the Verto Magica is the source of their incredible powers, and the energy behind life itself. According to texts supposedly penned by Timmorran himself, after the Empyrean and Ynfernael were created, their constant vying with one another for supremacy led to each realm’s influence to rise and fall in a cyclical manner. In some ages, the dark forces of the Ynfernael were ascendant, and sorrow and madness reigned supreme. In other ages, the influence of the Empyrean was dominant, and peace and tranquility prevailed. The eternal transit of reality between opposing forces created a spinning wheel, and that motion has been termed the Turning. Theory holds that the Turning is the force behind the movement of the sun, moon, and stars and all heavenly bodies, as well as the turning of the seasons and the processes behind the weather. In short, the Verto Magica is the force of all change in the world—the relentless march of time. This force or motion can be touched by one with the gift, akin to dipping one’s fingers in a rushing stream, and doing so allows the wizard to draw power from the wellspring or even, in the most astounding cases, redirect the flow of the energy itself. To hear the masters at Greyhaven teach it, these true sorcerers have the incredible capability of reaching out and borrowing a fraction of the energy from the interplay of light and dark, of good and evil. For all the wonder and amazement that such a feat should inspire, the Elves nevertheless consider this to be “lower magic” compared to their Empyrean arts. Not only is the Verto Magica tainted by the influence of the Ynfernael, but its effects can be more destructive and chaotic. Nonetheless, there are more Elven true sorcerers than there are mortal ones, as Elves alone have the long life spans necessary to dedicate themselves to learning how to manipulate this force and become powerful storm sorceresses or frost mages even without the use of runebound or unbound shards. Sub-Disciplines There are certain forms of sorcery which are unique enough to justify their own areas of study, although they still come under the umbrella of sorcery. Conjuration The Conjurer stands ready to distract the enemy with their illusory images. The Conjurer can use these images for any number of tricks, clever feints, slowing down monsters, or granting themself greater attack or defense. Hexing With an arsenal of plagues, curses, and other afflictions at their command, the Hexer is a grim reminder of the darker, more taboo sides of sorcery. Due to the chaotic and unethical nature of the diseases which can be spread by this form of magic, the University has banned its study. Truthseering Truthseers practice an ancient art that allows them to see beyond what their eyes allow them. They can observe the webs of magic that exist in the world, and use them to see things that they are not present for. References # Realms of Terrinoth # Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition): Shadow of Nerekhall # Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition): Labyrinth of Ruin # Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition): Lost Legends Category:Arcane Arts